Lost Love
by Edwardlvr95
Summary: Lily Evans thinks she may have found her true love but does he feel the same way? Lily and her best friend go through their 1st year at school can they get through it without tearing each others hearts out.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Love

Chapter One

Lily rushed into the door of the Snape house looking for her best friend Severus Snape.

"Hello dear," said a female voice from behind. This voice belonged to Severus' mother's voice. His father moved out long ago and left Severus and his mother nothing but the house. His father leaving tore Severus apart. Lily had comforted him though those horrible times.

"Yes, hello Ms. Snape I am looking for Sev," Lily said. Sev was Severus' nickname but Lily was the only one that called him that.

"He is upstairs darling go right up he should be in his room." Ms. Snape answered.

So Lily rushed upstairs. She had only been in their house once before but she remembered where his room was. She knocked.

When she walked in Severus was sitting on his bed looking down at a piece of parchment.

"Well hello Lily what are you doing here?" Severus asked.

"I have the most amazing news..." Lily was cut off.

"You got your letter?" Severus asked.

"Yes. I am so excited we have a month before we go right?" Lily asked. These letters they received were letters or an invitation to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizarding. Lily and Severus were so excited to be going but Lily's sister, Petunia wasn't so glad. Petunia called her sister a freak with that freak of a friend but Sev and Lily had found out one day that Petunia had mailed the headmaster of Hogwarts asking to be a student and he didn't accept her. He said that only witches and wizards could attend the school. After that Petunia started teasing Lily even more. Lily didn't want her sister to be mad at her so she tried her best not to do any magic around her. This did not work of course Petunia hated her sister for being a witch and would never forgive her.

"When do we get o shop for our supplies, I mean where can we get all of this stuff?" Lily asked.

"Well, my mother can take us to Diagon Ally to get our things it is the closes wizard shops in all of England." Severus answered.

"Okay I will have to ask my parents first but I am sure I will be able to go when are we going?" lily asked.

"I think we are going on July 21st." Severus answered.

With that answered they walked out of the room talking about how their adventures were going to be at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One month later…

Oh my gosh, I can not believe we are going to Hogwarts! I cannot wait till we get there!!" Lily yelled at Severus.

"A little over excited aren't you?" Severus said.

It was September 1st and Lily and Severus were on their way to Platform 9 3/4 the met at Kings Cross. They were all packed and supplies and ready to go they couldn't wait!

"You guys are such freaks." Petunia mumbled.

"Please don't be mad at me Petunia it isn't my fault I was accepted to go to Hogwarts." Lily pleaded.

"Oh sure all you people are FREAKS, FREAKS, FREAKS, FREAKS." Petunia yelled.

"It's time to go guys." Severus' mother said.

Lily and Severus ran through the portal, or also known as a brick wall between the Hogwarts platform and the muggle train station.

"That was so cool." Severus said.

"Yeah that was fun." Lily mumbled.

"What is wrong, Lily?" Severus asked.

"I'm fine… I just don't want Petunia to be mad at me." Lily answered.

"Oh she'll get over it I'm sure by the summer's here you guys will be best friends, she will miss you." Severus encouraged.

"I hope so." Lily said.

As Lily and Severus got on the train and head on their way… A group of boys came up to the apartment Severus and Lily were sitting in.

"Oh, look it is the couple of the year!" one boy said. "Hi, my name is James Potter and these are my friends Siris Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."

"Well _James_, I would appreciate it if you would GO AWAY!" Lily yelled.

"She is kind of cute James." Siris said.

"GO AWAY." Lily yelled one last time.

With that said they left.

"Finally they went away," Lily said to Severus.

"Yeah they are going to be a pain." Severus said.

After talking they just started to stare out the windows. After a while Lily fell a sleep on Severus' shoulder. Severus really enjoyed that. They were finally on their way to Hogwarts!


End file.
